Clueless
by MarauderDono
Summary: 2 characters you would never expect to see as a couple Some fluff in the end


* * *

Shaman King Fan Fiction

Pairing: MacchixNichrome( am I really the only one who finds them cute together?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Geez, this is a FAN fiction isn't it?

* * *

She sat on a giant rock, in front of him, with her eyes closed, her hands behind her head, holding her broom. He never saw her without it. She always had it. It was only natural: if Matilda Mattisse was there, her broom was there too. His eyes slowly turned to her outfit. Her white T-shirt under her black apron would probably look unnatural on anybody else, but he was looking at Macchi. This was her style, and she did not care if anybody else liked it or not. Other people's opinions never interested her. Then, he looked at her hair. The sundown made that magnificent shade of red look even more radiant, her pigtails gently swaying on the summer breeze. Suddenly, her purple eyes met his.

-What'chu staring at?

-What?

Nichrom asked, completely confused.

-Why are you staring at me like that? Did I grow another head while I was sleeping?!

-N-No.

He replied, still confused. Then, he smiled with that kind of smile that could look good only on him.

-You're still staring.

-Woman, are you going to ban me from looking at you?

-Since when do you call me woman?!

-Since when do you care if I look at you?

-I-I asked you first!

She answered, blushing slightly.

-Really mature, Macchi, really mature.

-So? I'm not really mature.

-That's not the impression a person could get if that person sees you in a shaman match.

-Don't even go there, boy. I didn't get my ass whooped by Ren.

She teased him mercilessly, saying Ren in a mocking tone.

-And you still haven't answered my question. Why were you staring at me?

-Since when do you call me boy?

He answered her question with a question of his own, anxious to change the topic.

-Since you started calling me woman.

He chuckled and closed his eyes now, looking like he was in a deep slumber. Macchi looked at him for a little while. His wild hair, orange paint under his big, green eyes, momentarily closed, his beige outfit. She didn't know why, but he suddenly looked really handsome.

-NOOOOOO! Cut it out now!

Macchi screamed and started running around like crazy, waking Nichrom up.

-Huh?!

He jumped up from the rock he was sitting on and looked around him, only to see Macchi still running around him yelling: Not him, not hiiiiiim!

-Macchi! Macchi!

He yelled, trying to overpower her squeal.

-You're awake.

She stopped running and screaming almost instantly.

-Well, of course! Your scream could even wake the dead.

Macchi didn't reply. She looked hypnotized by his voice, just standing there, looking at him.

A minute passed.

Two minutes.

-Macchi? Are you okay?

Three minutes.

Four.

-Macchi!

He walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

-Wake up, Macchi! Wake up!

-Huh?

She looked woken from her trance. Her eyes were still looking at his, but without that blank expression.

-You're awake.

He said, repeating the sentence she said earlier, a moment before she fell into trance.

-Aha.

Nichrom started to feel stupid, just standing on that deserted part of the beach, his hands on Macchi's shoulders, and Macchi looking at him with that blank expression again, so he let her go, turned around, and wanted to walk away when she started falling down.

He turned quickly, putting his hand around her thin waist, making sure she doesn't fall.

-Macchi, you gotta snap out of it. Man, if Kanna sees you like this, she'll kill me.

-No she won't. She doesn't know I'm here. And she especially doesn't know I'm with you.

-Where does she think you are?

-That I'm on a date. With someone, she doesn't know.

-Oh.

At this moment he was carrying her, because he wasn't quite sure Macchi still remember how to walk.

-Nichrom?

-Yeah?

-You didn't answer.

-I didn't answer what?

-Why were you staring at me?

He just smiled.

-Are you ever going to answer me?

-No.

-Why not?

-Because you look cute when you're clueless.

He answered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

AHA! See?! They would look cute as a couple. Anyway, I see that you survived. Congrats. I'm sorry if the last part was too fluffy. I started listening to a romantic song.

Well there you go. This was originally a one-shot, but I might write chapter 2.

Until then, bye.


End file.
